True Love
by JustADreamForUs
Summary: Patronusau! Sixthyear! Albus and Scorpius attend their DADA class to learn how to cast a patronus to protect themselves against possible attacks from dementors. Albus manages to cast a patronus, only the person who is his happiest memory can't be his. Scorpius is too much in love with Rose Weasley, or is he really? After all, people who are truly in love always find their way back.


**True Love**

"Today, you will be learning more about the Patronus charm. Now can anyone tell me what is the purpose of a patronus, as we learnt from our previous lesson?"

Albus had to hide his grin as Rose's hand shot into the air, much to the muttered approval of her fellow Gryffindor classmates and Scorpius soft sigh of amusement. They were in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and today they were sharing it with the Gryffindors, much to the Slytherins' dismay. It was merely impossible to match the ingenuity and force of nature otherwise labelled as Rose Weasley, and the Slytherins had long since accepted the fate that classes with her would have them scoring as little house points as possible.

"The Patronous charm has two uses sir. Its first use would be to repel dark creatures such as the dementors and lethifolds as it is currently the only charm that is able to affect these creatures. The second use of the Patronous charm was invented by our previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in order to pass on messages through a corporeal patronus."

"That is correct, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Thames nodded before flicking his wand at the board, "Now can someone tell me what is the meaning of a corporeal patronus?"

"Sir." Scorpius raised his hand before inclining his head apologetically in Rose's direction, making Albus snigger, "A corporeal patronus is one that is fully formed and takes on a shape of a particular animal. This usually makes it stronger as compared to the incorporeal form that is usually recognised as white smoke or mist."

"Excellent Scorpius! Ten points to Slytherin. That is indeed true and a corporeal patronus is usually a manifestation or reflection of an individual's personality. That is to say that an individual with specific traits or values would usually show in a fully formed corporeal patronus. For example, _expecto patronum_!"

The two houses gave out simultaneous gasps of surprise, eyes widening as a silver badger escaped from the tip of their professor's wand, raising its snout affectionately as it lumbered past the students. With a soft chuckle, Professor Thames waved his wand and the badger disappeared in a shower of silver sparks.

"My patronus as you have just seen is a badger. It is representative of what I find most important, which is namely all the values my house Hufflepuff taught me. It is rare although not surprising for wizards and witches to have similar patronuses if they share similar ideals or views. This is most commonly found in couples or close friends or siblings, in which the happy thought used to fuel the patronus is related to the other party as well." Smiling gently at the students, Professor Thames' tone turned brisk as he started giving out instructions for the students to pair up.

"But sir, isn't this a highly advanced and dangerous charm? It is said to surpass even the N.E.W.T level." A Gryffindor boy, Macmillan raised his hand, frowning as he looked at the Professor.

"Yes that is rather true. However, as I'm sure you have all been reading the Prophet and the Quibbler, there have been strange citings of dementors travelling closer and closer towards Hogsmeade. As sixth years you are all allowed to Hogsmeade and I believe the Ministry finds it necessary that all older students are to master this charm. In the event an accident occurs I believe it prudent for all of you to protect the younger students _regardless_ of what House they are from." As his voice turned grave, Albus glanced at Scorpius who was chewing his bottom lip, a nervous habit the other had formed since young.

"Hey Scorp, you aren't actually worried about the dementors are you?" Albus lowered his voice, leaning to whisper into Scorpius' ear, "Hogwarts' barriers are way too strongly fortified to let them in." At his words Scorpius breathed out a sigh of relief before grey eyes flickered to look at Albus, pink lips pulling into a soft grin, "Guess I'm just overthinking that's all."

"Yeah well if you overthink any longer we're going to end up squashed in a corner because we didn't choose an optimal position to practice." Albus hissed, steering Scorpius by his elbow as they weaved through the crowd of students only to find themselves right beside Rose and her friend Emma.

"What are you boys doing together?" Rose blinked, looking at Albus inquisitively.

"Did you knock your head or something Rose? He's my partner." Albus replied, raising an eyebrow which both Gryffindor girls immediately copied.

"Yes and Professor Thames' clearly wrote on the board that all students were to pair up with an opposing House member." Emma pointed out, and Albus groaned, Scorpius letting out a huff of laughter before grinning at Rose triumphly.

"So how about it Rose-"

"Emma, how about you take Malfoy while I take my _darling_ cousin _hmm_?" Rose smiled beatifically, shoving Scorpius away with her elbow, hooking her arm around Albus and dragging him off. Laughing loudly, Albus turned back to give Scorpius a two fingered salute, receiving an eye roll in return from his best friend.

"Remember, draw a circular motion with your wand in order to increase the charm's strength. Following that, speak the incantation clearly with the happiest memory you can think of, and point your wand _away_ from your partner!" Professor Thames' called out, and Albus rolled his eyes before turning to face Rose, mockingly pointing his wand in her direction.

"Oh _how you wound me_." Rose replied sarcastically, fixing Albus with a deadpan stare which caused the other to snort.

"Right, here we go, _expecto patronum_! Oh… That…" Rose's lips parted in surprise as nothing but fine sparks and a puff of silver smoke emitted from her wand. Albus rose an eyebrow in surprise, sharing Rose's shock. His cousin had always excelled in everything from magical theories to spellwork; it was unusual for her to be unable to achieve it at the first try. Closing his eyes, Albus brought to his mind an image of family dinner during Christmas. He envisioned the red and green streamers, the presents under the tree and the loud laughter of James and Lily in the background.

" _Expecto patronum_!" Albus stopped short, gapping as his wand spouted up some mist before sputtering down as his concentration was lost in surprise.

"Do not be discouraged if you are unable to produce a corporeal patronus! Remember that the memory had to be strong and happy, allow it to fill you up completely and channel it into your magic. The memory has to be one of the greatest moments in your life, something close to your heart."

"Right. Close to the heart." Rose took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, drawing circles with her want again before letting out a cry of " _Expecto Patronum_!".

Again, her wand fizzed away, releasing nothing but mist. Frowning openly now, Rose crossed her arms, starting to pace as she repeated the requirements for a corporeal patronus under her breath. This left Albus with plenty of time to think, and he began to twirl his wand as he pondered over Professor Thames' words. The professor had said that the memory _had_ to be happy, but also close to his heart. While Albus did love his family, and held them close to his heart, he would be lying if he said he did not harbour any resentment or annoyance with them. They were close, but they weren't close _enough_. It had to be more, more than just love. It had to be acceptance, familiarity, comfort, it had to be _home_. Albus had always wanted to escape from home, from the name of being a Potter. So what else, _who else_ made him feel at home?

His eyes travelled the classroom, and perhaps it was fate but his eyes landed on Scorpius who was glaring at his wand, lips moving as he scolded the inanimate object. Almost immediately, Albus felt a jolt of warmth in his chest, spreading from his chest all the way to his toes and the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, he was remembering the hugs from Scorpius, warmth coursing between them, the cold during snowball fights. He remembered his laugh, the way his nose scrunched up, white teeth flashing as Scorpius laughed till his sides hurt. He remembered tear filled grey eyes and a trembling bottom lip before he swept the other boy into a bone crushing hug. He remembered screaming and shoving, tusseling on the ground before they were pulled apart, sitting in the headmistress office as tears of laughter streamed down their faces, even whilst in detention.

" _Expecto patronum_." Albus whispered softly, and this time, he felt no surprise, as from his wand spun out a silver elongated shape. Padding around softly, ears perked and tail dragging across the floor, Albus grinned as his wolf raised its snout and gave out a howl.

"Well done Albus! Fifteen points to Slytherin for the first corporeal patronus in class! My ain't he a beauty?" Albus couldn't even hear his professor as he stared at the bright wolf, his chest warm and sated, contentment sitting deep in his soul. Within minutes of his success however, the students had returned back to their casting, even more eager than before to conjur their patronus. Rose on the other hand, was staring oddly at Albus, a calculating expression on her face.

"What?"

"Who did you think of when you conjured that patronus?" She looked up at him gently, and he felt his world tilt on his axis as the realisation hit him in the chest, making it difficult to breathe. He stared at the silver wolf sitting on its hauches, calmly surveying the room in a regal posture. It didn't take long for his gaze to slide past the animal, his eyes landing on a blonde in the exact same posture, arms folded and grey eyes sweeping past their fellow students attempting the patronus.

"Oh Albus." His cousin murmured softly and sympathetically as realisation flashed across his face before it faded to nothing but pain.

"Albus, he's yours if you make him." Rose whispered, stepping forward to touch Albus' shoulder as the boy shook, fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

"I don't know if you've forgotten Rose." Albus gritted out, voice harsh as he slashed his wand through the air, "But Scorpius is undeniably head over heels in love with _you_."

Rose could say nothing to comfort him as the silver wolf vanished into a shower of silver sparks.

"Albus! Hey! Wait up, why-" Scorpius stopped, breathing hard as he finally gave up fighting through the crowd of students swarming out of the classroom. He tried to push down the hurt, the sharp pang in his chest at how Albus had stalked off, but comforted himself that he'll be able to find the other boy in the Slytherin common room. _At the end of the day at least_.

Dropping his satchel onto the floor, Scorpius slid onto the floor, back against the wall as he mustered out a bleak smile. To be honest, he hated it when Albus left him hanging like that, fighting his inner battles and shutting out Scorpius at the same time. It left Scorpius feeling vulnerable, and very much alone as he hardly had any close friends. Albus was his first friend, although, Scorpius gave a sharp bark of laughter as his wand twirled in his hands, calling him his first friend wouldn't _exactly_ be accurate.

" _Expecto patronum_." Scorpius murmured, and he sighed as his own wolf appeared. Everything about it reminded him of Albus. While Scorpius was lean and almost willowy in nature, Albus was broader and stronger. Similarly, his wolf was large, with an aura of an alpha as it lapped at his face, silver mist ghosting his cheek. Scorpius was a lot of things Albus wasn't. He was fair and undeniably blonde, not to mention soft spoken and gentler, less assertive. Of course, people _could_ say that meant he was more polite, but Albus was different. Albus was assertive, powerful, and yes perhaps a tad insecure but that didn't make him a stuttering mess. No it made him angry with the world and even then he was attractive, wandless magic and fire lighting up in his green eyes.

"Scorpius, enough with this charade."

"Rose!" A quick slash of his wand and his wolf was gone, Scorpius scrambling up to meet Albus' cousin. Letting out a nervous laugh he ran his fingers through his hair and was just about to speak up when Rose started talking.

"Scorpius, you're gorgeous and wonderfully smart. The only problem you have that is making me reject you is the fact that you're already in love with someone else." Rose folded her arms, glaring at the blonde who gaped at her.

"Look, don't even deny it Scorpius. Anyone who studies you two enough should have came to the conclusion that you guys are not just _inseparable_ but you _complete_ each other. I know I should be saying that you don't deserve Albus, but I'm going to tell you that he doesn't deserve _you_. Because you know how to cast a patronus even before today's lesson. I can bet my galleons that minute my mother released news that dementors were found near Hogsmeade your father had you master a full corporeal patronus am I right?"

"R-right." Scorpius admitted weakly, gulping as Rose took a step closer, her eyes soft as she stared at the blonde.

"Scorp, Albus being able to cast a patronus that's a wolf isn't a coincidence. He's _in love_ with you, I can tell. And this silly silly _silly_ cousin of mine who is in love with you is now walking the hallway thinking you're in love with _me_."

"And you don't think I'm in love with you?" Scorpius breathed out, hands shaking as Rose tilted her head.

"Scorpius, you said I smelt like bread when I sprayed on some perfume. Do _you_ say Albus smells like bread?" Rose deadpanned and Scorpius started laughing, throat choked up as tears escaped his eyes.

No, no he didn't call Albus that. Because Albus smelt of all his favourite things, of the library and potions, of flowers and most importantly of lemon soap and that expensive tasting cologne he always wears. Scorpius breathed out, shaking his head as he let out a choked gasp.

"Go get him tiger. I believe you'll find him in the Slytherin dorm, and you can give me all the details later." Rose shoved him towards the door and Scorpius rolled his eyes, wiping his tears away.

"Details? What details?"

" _Oh I don't know_ … Maybe who tops?"

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

Rose ducked as Scorpius shot a half-hearted hex at her before running out of the room, satchel in hand. Honestly, as if she had fallen for any of that heterosexual crap of becoming his girlfriend since what, third year? Seriously, _bread_. Shaking her head, Rose sighed before walking off to the library, intent on finding more information about corporeal patronuses.

Fuck why did he have to fall in love with his best friend? No screw that thought, _why did he have to fall in love with his best friend who was in love with his cousin_? Albus groaned, pummelling the pillow in anger as his trunk floated up without him realising. Upon noticing he was doing wandless magic again, Albus scowled, glowering at the trunk and watching satisfyingly as it slammed onto the floor with the force of his anger. Now that he had realised Scorpius was his happy memory, it was as though a dam had broke and everything about Scorpius was on his mind.

The blonde's coy look towards Rose, the annoyed pout on his lips when a teacher is being unfair. His sense of propriety that is used only on rivals and strangers, the way he rolled on the floor in the Slytherin common room. The way he cuddled up with Albus in bed when they stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas because Albus didn't feel like going home, and everything from his skin to his blonde locks till the way he smelled, Albus swallowed, hands twisting his bed sheets. Why hadn't he noticed earlier that he was head over heels in love with his best friend? Hugs, fights, laughter, everything was beautiful and magical about Scorpius. And _fuck it_ if he sounded sentimental and like a Gryffindor. Fuck it all! Seething, Albus didn't notice how every single object had levitated, his magic going out of control as the jealousy in his chest and the sadness burned.

"A-Al?"

Snapping out of his revere, every single object plummeted to the ground and Albus stared in shock as Scorpius appeared in front of him, satchel over his shoulder. Almost immediately, Albus felt sick at the look of concern in Scorpius' eyes, the genuine affection almost becoming too much to bear. _It's not for you, not for you_ , it seemed to taunt him in his face.

"I'm fine!" Albus gritted out, voice coming out scornful as he turned away from Scorpius. Before, the other boy could always calm him down, soothe him; but now he only aggravated him.

"Well I'm not." Scorpius whispered in a small voice, hands twisting his robes as he shook. Shook from fear, anxiety, his emotions were ricocheting all over, sending wave after wave of nervousness. Because oh he had _so much to lose_ if Rose was wrong, and he couldn't bear it if she _was_ wrong. At the tiny weak voice of his best friend, Albus shifted to face him, only to stop short. Albus' eyes fixed on Scorpius' trembling hands, the way they shook and twisted his expensive robes, creasing them all over.

"Scorpius-"

"I, just, just watch okay?" Scorpius trembled before whispering, " _Expecto patronum_." His wolf glided out of his wand's tip, and leapt up to Albus before fading away into silver sparks and silver mist. The stunned silence that followed was too much to bear, and Scorpius broke down.

" _I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry_ if this isn't what I assumed it was, but _**I'm in love with you**_. And not in a casual you are my best mate and I would die for you way, but in the I want to snog you and have you forever way. And _I'm sorry_ for pushing your limits if you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand I can, I will, I, I, _**just please don't leave me**_." Scorpius finally choked out, shaking as he felt his eyes fill up with tears, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach because oh he was wrong and oh it was so _painful_ to be _wrong_.

"Scorpius…" Albus breathed out, eyes glinting as he stood up smoothly, cupping the sobbing boy's face, craddling it in his palms. He hated seeing Scorpius cry, hated seeing those grey eyes fill up with tears and that bottom lip wobble, cheeks dark with shame for crying. Before this, he thought it was because Scorpius was like a brother to him. But now he knew differently, Albus thought as his hands forced Scorpius to look at him, those grey liquid eyes swimming in shame and sorrow finally meeting his.

"What about Rose?"

"H-huh?"

"What. About. Rose."

"I, I just, if I couldn't have you at least I could be a part of your life even after we…" _After we leave Hogwarts_. The unspoken words hung in the air and Albus felt something dark and primal in him purr, delighted because Scorpius was being generous, and kind, and vulnerable. Scorpius could be _his_. His _to love, to cherish, to protect_.

"I am _very angry_ with you Scorpius Malfoy." Albus scolded, looking at the blonde boy firmly, watching as Scorpius' eyes filled with tears and he looked away, shoulders trembling.

"I am very angry, that you did not come to me earlier to knock some sense into me as you usually would." Albus continued, smirking as his grey-eyed blonde finally snapped up to look at him, lips parted in shock.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Didn't you _just_ hear me say that I'm angry with you? Are you going _deaf_ Scorpius?" Albus teased, taunting the other who frowned at him, lips forming a scowl.

"Obviously not! I just, I-" The blonde fell short, bottom lip jutting out petulantly in a pout as he frowned at Albus, hating to lose an argument.

"You're adorable when you pout." Albus purred, and Scorpius jerked in shock, eyes widening as he looked at Albus. Those green eyes were looking at him in a way Scorpius was sure he only dreamed of. And not nightmares, but rather wonderfully _wet_ dreams. Albus' pupils were blown, irises dark and his hands were entwining around Scorpius' own waist. Scorpius' heart was racing like a jack rabbit, pounding in his rib cage and everything felt _too surreal_ , _way too good to be true_.

"A-Albus, d-don't play with me." Scorpius tried to speak firmly, but his voice was caught in his throat as Albus backed him into his own bed. A soft push and Scorpius gasped as he landed on Albus' bed sheets, scrambling up to stare at his best friend in disbelief. Albus radiated nothing but pure want, and was it a rather awkward moment for Scorpius to admit it turned him on? He knew he was a bottom when he realised he was bisexual; with his willowy stature and soft frame, Scorpius was _made_ to be a bottom. Not that he told Rose Weasley. But if he had any doubts previously, it was all gone as Albus leaned over his small frame, broad shoulder blocking his entire view of the ceiling. His dark hair, usually neat was now messy and wild, and his green eyes were hooded, heavy with desire. Scorpius gave out a soft whimper, his hands previously trying to shove Albus away now curled around his robes, eyes fixated on the loosening tie and the sharp collarbones appearing before him.

Albus wasn't fairing any better as he loomed over Scorpius, his heart pounding in his chest. He and Scorpius had long since established their sexuality which was safe to say, bisexual with more inclination towards girls. But now he was taking _all of that back_ as he gazed down at Scorpius, the want and desire licking him from inside out. Scorpius had always had a more slender frame compared to Albus. While both boys played quidditch, Albus had a bigger family to tussle with, and he hadn't inherited any of the Malfoy's fragile bone structure. Instead, he was blessed with a broad chest and shoulders, whereas Scorpius had been blessed with a tall lithe frame. Not that the height could be seen _now_ , as Scorpius laid on his bed, blonde hair like a halo spread over his pillows, body petite compared to his. Scorpius' grey eyes had darkened, pupils blown and he was worrying his lips, pulling them into his mouth before releasing them, leaving his lips red and bitten raw. He was kissable, utterly _delectable_ , and the loosening green tie was killing Albus, as were those hands that were prepared to push him away, but were now dragging him closer.

"I want you." Albus murmured, pressing his forehead to Scorpius, rendering the blonde boy momentarily speechless.

"Y-You can have me." Scorpius choked out, heart fluttering in his chest as Albus' green eyes bored into his, his lips inches away from his own.

"I want _every part_ of you. I want you to be _**mine**_." Albus breathed out, and watched as understanding lit up in Scorpius' eyes.

"I'm yours _if_ you're mine." Scorpius whispered back, grey eyes proud and challenging, causing Albus to almost laugh.

"Deal." Albus murmured and Scorpius barely registered the smirk before he felt warm slightly chapped lips covering his own. Letting out a gasp of delight that was ultimately swallowed by Albus, Scorpius twisted his fingers into Albus' hair, dragging his best friend closer. He tasted of sweets from Honeydukes, his own personal heroin, and Scorpius never wanted it to end as he allowed Albus to take control, giving in easily.

Scorpius was _loud_ , and Albus swallowed all the moans and whimpers escaping the blonde's mouth as he nipped and dragged his tongue over those soft lips. The blonde was boneless beneath him, letting out soft whines and allowing Albus entrance into his cavern, tongues entwining messily, not even fighting him. Albus hands were busy holding him up so that he wouldn't crush Scorpius, but feeling the blonde's hands rake through his hair sent heat pooling down South. Without thinking, Albus flipped them over, such that Scorpius was sitting on his lap and his back was against the headboard. Running his tongue possessively over Scorpius' teeth and biting down gently on his lips, Albus pulled back, proud as he noted Scorpius whine of protest and those red raw needy lips.

Grabbing his wand, Albus casted a quick privacy and silence charm before his eyes fell on Scorpius, his gaze heating up as he noticed the pink flush of the beautiful blonde and the way he shifted shyly, trying to hide the growing bulge between his legs. Smirking, Albus deftly pulled off Scorpius' tie and robes, leaving him in his shirt and his pants, and a rather obvious problem down South. The smirk faded to a soft smile as Scorpius covered his face with his hands, an embarrassed sound coming out of his throat. Not wanting his friend, no, his _love_ , to feel uncomfortable, Albus quickly shrugged off his own robes and pulled off his tie. Setting his wand on his bedside table, Albus grabbed Scorpius' waist before he dragged the blonde to his hips, allowing him to feel _just how much_ the desire was mutual.

"Albus-"

"Do you feel that?" Albus breathed, and Scorpius' breathing hitched as his lover moved his hips, rubbing their lengths against each other. Even through the fabrics, Scorpius could tell that it was undeniably true; Albus _wanted him_. Whining softly, Scorpius bent forward to peck Albus on his lips before he brought his hips down, gyrating gently. The result was instantaneous as Albus' hands raked through Scorpius hair, lips devouring his while his hips met him in tandem.

"Scorp, stop, stop." Albus choked, finally turning them over, leaving the blonde flushed and trembling. If they had continued he would have cummed in his pants and Albus didn't want the fun to end. Not yet anyway.

"Top or bottom?" Albus questioned, hands trembling as the blonde stared up at him, their noses almost brushing. At his question Scorpius' eyes widened almost as though in fear and Albus was just about to suggest that he bottomed when Scorpius spoke.

"Bottom."

"… What?"

"Bottom. I want to _bottom_." Scorpius almost sobbed out loud, grey eyes glittering as he looked at Albus, "I want you _in_ me. I want you to _fuck me_ until I'm limping and I _feel it_ every time I walk or move _or even sit_."

"Scorp," Albus choked, feeling himself swell at the lewed words escaping his lover's mouth, "do you even _know_ what you're asking for?"

At his words, Scorpius flushed in anger, cheeks turning pink before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Albus felt himself lose his voice as he gazed at the soft white skin, smooth and pale before his eyes travelled to Scorpius hands that were making quick work of his pants. Albus swallowed as Scorpius finally shoved off his underwear and pants, revealing his hard cock. Albus didn't get much of a view though, as Scorpius quickly turned around, showing off his really, _rather brilliant arse_. Albus' cock twitched as he stared at the pert round arse, and he wanted to groan out loud at the pale expanse of skin and what Scorpius was offering to him. But the show didn't end there as Scorpius yanked out his bed side drawer, rooting around until he found a familiar purple bottle that Albus used for his wanks.

" _Do I know what I'm asking for he asks._ " Scorpius hisses, eyes flashing as he unscrewed the bottle, pouring the lube over his fingers before he tossed the bottle back to Albus who caught it. Turning his head, Scorpius glared at Albus, "I'll have you know that I've been _dreaming of this_ for close to _a year_. You want to know if I know what I'm asking for? _I'll fucking show you._ " Albus let out a noise like a dying whale as Scorpius index finger traced his own hole before slipping inside, pushing in and out, slowly, enticingly. Eyes riveted on the sight before him, Albus felt himself whimper as Scorpius quickly worked in a second finger, stretching furiously. If he thought the show couldn't get any better, it did as Scorpius crooked his finger, and a loud wail of pleasure escaped his lips, spine arching beautifully in pleasure. Albus was frozen as Scorpius continued to torment himself, stretching and twisting his fingers.

"Albus!" Scorpius sobbed, fingers brushing teasingly against his own prostate, using his imagination again, all those lonely nights in the bathroom with a privacy charm put in place as he stretched himself to the dream of Albus fucking him raw. Whimpering and sobbing, Scorpius felt himself begin to blabber, arms trembling as his fingers kept up their punishing and unrelenting pace, "Albus, Albus please! Please f-fuck me, please, I want, I want-!"

Unable to bear the sight of his lover moaning his name while touching himself, Albus stilled Scorpius' fingers, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. Scorpius shook his head, crying out in dismay only to gasp as he felt two fingers replace his own, and a strong arm swung him onto Albus' own lap. Biting his bottom lip shyly, Scorpius felt his confidence disappear upon seeing Albus heated gaze and his naked body on display for him. Quivering with pleasure, Scorpius clenched down on Albus' fingers, drawing out a low "Fuck." From the other boy.

"T-That's essentially the idea." Scorpius breathed out, looking up at Albus through his mussed up blonde hair.

"I haven't even rimmed you yet."

"W-What?! Albus you don't have to MHMPF-!" Scorpius let out a muffled moan into the pillow as Albus shoved him back onto the bed, arse facing up, tongue tracing his entrance teasingly. Fisting the sheets, all coherent thoughts fled Scorpius' mind as he felt the strong tongue push past his ring of muscle, flicking before diving straight for his prostate, fucking him in short strong motions. Soon, Scorpius was left a babbling mess, tears staining his face and grinding needily against Albus' own bed.

"Stop that." Albus growled and Scorpius gasped as he felt a strong hand on his hip, squeezing warningly as his hips slowed and stilled.

"B-But-"

"You've got a pretty mouth Scorpius, do you think you can put it to good use?" Albus crooned and Scorpius gasped before nodding his head furiously, cheeks turning pink as Albus laughed. Shaking his head fondly, Albus slipped off his shirt and pants, watching as Scorpius eyes widened before the gaze turned greedy, drinking him in.

Albus was gorgeous. His skin was toned and tanned, muscles rippling but what made Scorpius almost drool was the sight of his cock. It was huge, with a prominent vein that made him want to trace it and swallow it whole. Which was precisely what Scorpius did, bending his head and letting his tongue trace the vein before swallowing whole, hands pressing against Albus' thighs as he felt it hit the back of his throat, cheeks hollowing. The pleasure that followed was unthinkable as Albus involuntarily thrusted, back arching with delight.

"F-fuck Scorpius!" Albus gasped as Scorpius swirled his tongue, humming softly as he hollowed his cheeks again, whining around his cock. Albus could die happy like this, he really could.

"Enough." Albus choked out, and Scorpius reluctantly pulled back, only to squeal as Albus turned him over such that they were face to face. Brushing a tendril of hair back from Scorpius' face, Albus thought his heart could burst from contentment as he stared at the blonde. The blonde looked up at him in confusion, and Albus wanted to cry, because _**Merlin Scorpius you are too good too wonderful for me and I'm in love with you**_. But instead of saying anything, Albus gave in to Scorpius, and pushed himself into the blonde.

He was _huge_ , _huge_ and the burn was there even after he stretched himself but it felt _so good_. Scorpius thought, choking as his back arched, a broken moan escaping his lips as he felt Albus slip into him, the blunt head of his cock catching at his rim before entering, his entire pulsing cock following. It was hot and cold mashed in extremes, his body shaking at the stretch and wonderful strokes against his walls. Albus was gasping, panting as he pulled Scopius close, bending him over as he pressed kisses to the blonde's temple. It wasn't a quick fuck Scorpius thought as he felt the fullness, how _complete,_ it was, it was _**making love**_.

"Albus, please, please m-move."

"You got it sweetheart." Albus whispered, pressing one more chaste kiss to Scorpius' temple before starting to move, the pleasure almost blinding him completely. Scorpius was pulling him in, hole clenching down greedily even as he left, almost begging to be filled as he thrusted in and out. Scorpius' legs were wrapped around his waist as needy delighted moans escaped his rosebud mouth, head flung back in ecstasy. Albus had never experienced anything like this, the heat, the wetness, the tightness. Every thrust had a wet sound, and all he could hear amid Scorpius' begs and cries was the sound of skin against skin. Scorpius was seeing stars at the sheer heated pleasure that raced through his veins; his nerves were on fire and he could feel the heat pooling in his lower half, the tightening, the need to just finally, finally have his pleasure-

"Noooo! Albus!" Scorpius gasped out, eyes filling up with tears as he gave out a frustrated sob, whimpering as Albus right hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing just tight enough to prevent him from cumming. Albus chuckled, but his thrusts were getting more erratic, he was close now. The tight hold loosened, and Scorpius gave out a shriek of pleasure that faded into a moan as he finally came from Albus' fucking, clenching tightly around the other. That was all it took to send Albus over the edge as he came inside Scorpius, rocking gently against the other as Scorpius milked him for all that he was worth, the ring of muscle fluttering from the after-shock.

Looking down at Scorpius, his tired angelic face, Albus felt the need rise in him. The need to say those words because he needed Scorpius to know, know that this wasn't just what he thought it was, that this was meant to be and and-

"Scorpius, I love you."

"W-what?" Scorpius jerked, eyes widening even amid the exhaustion as he looked up at Albus, serious green eyes and that gentle curve of his lips. He couldn't have said what Scorpius thought he heard.

" _ **I love you**_." Albus repeated gently, fondly leaning down to kiss Scorpius' nose.

" _ **I love you too Al**_." Scorpius finally breathed out, contentment settling as he pulled Albus closer, burying his face into his neck, cuddling, and just loving.

Just loving.

A few weeks later, Albus and Scorpius could be found holding hands and blushing over a book. Peering over her shoulder, Rose almost laughed aloud as she realised that they were looking at a book that explained what a patronus form of a wolf meant for couples. And there written in bold were the words " _Wolves as a patronus for couples are usually meant to signify the loyalty and love they have as wolves mate for life_."

Safe to say, Albus and Scorpius lived happily ever after.

 **-THE END-**

 **Author's Note: Cross-posted on tumblr! Hello, and that was my attempt at salvaging The Cursed Child HAHA Hope it didn't give you a heartattack and the smut was bearable. I think this is my second attempt at smut so please bear with me. And I hope the emotional development between Scorbus was alright too! Please leave reviews lub dub dub xoxo**


End file.
